Episode 6845 (16th April 2014)
"Charity makes a doctor's appointment to discuss a termination, only for Megan to find the pregnancy test box and confront Declan; Val decides to dump Ian; and Cain wants to postpone the wedding." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Charity is determined to have a termination sooner rather than later, so she plans a trip to the doctors that very afternoon. She ropes in Debbie to help with her cover story. Val plans to dump Ian, recognising how different they are. Moira is disappointed when Cain wants to put the wedding on hold due to everything that is going on with Belle. David overhears of Val's intentions when Ian arrives at the pub. Megan is forced to look after Noah when Declan and Charity check on progress at Home Farm. He winds her up and throws her phone in the bin. She retrieves it and discovers the pregnancy test. Declan agrees to Bernice renting Pear Tree Cottage for her salon, but on the condition she has yet to break the news to Jimmy. David informs Eric that Val is planning to dump Ian, who dares to hope that he may still have a chance with her after all. Megan confronts Declan over whether Charity is pregnant; he quickly confronts Charity. Ian tells Val how he enjoys spending time with her and has decided to put down a deposit on a holiday for the two of them. Charity's forced to come to clean to Declan and admits that she was planning to have an abortion without informing him. Val agrees to go on holiday with Ian. James attempts to build bridges with Adam by buying him a drink in the pub. Declan talks Charity into agreeing to put the abortion off and think about keeping the baby. He promises her that if she kept the baby, he'd make sure she got everything she wanted. Vanessa, Chas and Zak are disappointed when they find out Cain and Moira have postponed the wedding. Eric's heartbroken to walk into the pub and discover Ian and Val kissing and has a go at them. Debbie's astounded when Charity says she's thinking about keeping the baby as Declan has made her realise there may be advantages for her. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Ian - Robert Cavanah Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Front and back office, Front garden *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Café Main Street - Public café *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes